<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DICE: Assasination by reddiecorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839483">DICE: Assasination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn'>reddiecorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Shuichi, F/F, Gang Leader Kokichi, Guns, Knives, M/M, Multi, Spies, dice - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi is a trained assassin. His target: a gang leader named Kokichi Ouma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DICE: Assasination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi silently crept through the building, carefully avoiding the random bits and piece stuff of shattered glass and trash littered throughout the hallway.</p><p>He heard a small giggle echo down the hallway, and he immediately ducked into the nearest doorway.</p><p>He sighed, giving his adrenaline a moment to cool down. <em>If I’m going to properly capture my target, I’ll need to keep a calm head.</em></p><p>He reached a hand down to his utility belt, stolen from the police officer guarding the abandoned building.</p><p>Luckily for Shuichi, the guard didn’t have any sort of communication devices on him. It was relatively safe for him to assume that he was simply working for a solo mission.</p><p>He reached for the gun attached. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a simple handgun. </p><p>He loaded the chamber, cringing slightly from the noises that echoed down the hallway.</p><p>
  <em>Well there goes my element of surprise...</em>
</p><p>He walked down the hallway, gun in hand. He was ready to shoot if anyone decided to try and sneak up on him.</p><p>Despite his shy and awkward demeanor, he was good at what he did. Hence why his agency had given him such a big task.</p><p>He felt the adrenaline rising again, clouding his thoughts. </p><p>He tried to ignore the way his hands shook slightly.</p><p>He walked closer to the open doorway at the end of the hallway, trying to make out anything in the room that he could from his distance.</p><p>He stepped forward into the room, swiftly pulling his gun out.</p><p>“Aw Saihara-kun came just to see me!”</p><p>He saw a short boy stepping out of the shadows, his white and black checkered bandanna seeming to create optical illusions as he walked.</p><p>He was wearing something that looked similar to a straight jacket, although the colorful buttons on the front have it an almost childlike appearance.</p><p>He had pale skin, and his hair and eyes were both purple, however his hair was spiked for some reason.</p><p>Shuichi pointed his gun directly at the boy’s head.</p><p>“Kokichi Ouma, you are being arrested for conspiracy, robbery, maintaining a weapon without proper licensing, and multiple confirmed cases of murder.”</p><p>The boy pouted. “Jeez, so formal.”</p><p>“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you.”</p><p>“Saihara-kun stop acting like you’re a police officer. You’re an assassin. Not some boring first responder.”</p><p>Shuichi’s gaze faltered. </p><p>“Let me guess. The Hope’s Peak administration gave a a job. One with a large bounty. Two billion yen, to be exact. You read the description, and noticed a flaw with it. DICE, the agency ran by your target, had been disbanded years ago. You accepted the job, realizing that it wouldn’t be that difficult to take down one guy. Especially not with your skills. Am I correct?”</p><p>Shuichi remained silent. The boy grinned.</p><p>“Haha! I knew it! Well, I’ve got some news for you Saihara kun-“</p><p>Shuichi felt a prick in the back of his neck, and his muscles immediately reacted, relaxing and decompressing.</p><p>
  <em>Tranquilizer dart. Old strategy, but fuck it works...</em>
</p><p>Shuichi struggled to keep his eyes open, black dots dancing at the edge of his vision. He fell to the ground, the cold hard tile pressing into his face.</p><p>He saw Kokichi’s steps grow closer, and soon enough the boy was crouching next to him.</p><p>He smiled devilishly. </p><p>“DICE never broke up. We’re all still here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>